rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Das Lichterfest (Kapitel)
"Das Lichterfest" ist das elfte Kapitel des sechzehnten Bandes Die Hexenschlacht. Gleichzeitig ist es das dreiundfünfzigste Kapitel des sechsten englischen Originalbandes Lord of Chaos, der als Herr des Chaos auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung zentriert|200px Fest der Lichter Perrin muss erkennen, dass die Aes Sedai den Wiedergeborenen Drachen entführt haben. Sie schmieden Pläne zu seiner Befreiung, doch es gibt weniger Menschen, die mit ihnen kämpfen werden, als Perrin gehofft hat. Rand ist in eine Kiste gesperrt und wird nur herausgeholt, um für seine Ausbruchsversuche bestraft zu werden. Er wird Sevanna vorgeführt und erfährt, dass die Shaido und die Aes Sedai der Burg eine Abmachung haben. Verzweifelt wegen Mins Anwesenheit legt er sich einen Plan zum Ausbruch zurecht. Galina will die Shaido dazu benutzen, Gawyn Trakand und die Jünglinge zu beseitigen. Sevanna plant, die Aes Sedai zu hintergehen und Rand für sich zu beanspruchen. Handlung Perrin Aybara Es ist der Tag des Lichterfestes. Die Cairhiener tanzen an diesem Tag so ausgelassen und freizügig in den Straßen, als wollten sie die Reserviertheit und Steifheit des ganzen restlichen Jahres damit ausgleichen. Perrin bewegt sich nur widerwillig durch die Masse, er will nicht mit ihnen feiern. Es widert ihn an, dass Frauen wie Männer halb nackt herumlaufen, jeden küssen, den sie wollen und der Wein in Strömen fließt. Doch das ist es nicht, was ihm am meisten zu Schaffen macht, sondern Rands Abwesenheit. Er ist jetzt schon sechs Tage verschwunden und Min mit ihm. Die Weisen Frauen weichen ihm aus, wenn er sie fragt, aber er kann Rands Not beinahe körperlich spüren. Er hat ihn überall gesucht, überall nach ihm gefragt, doch niemand konnte ihm eine Antwort geben. Perrin ist wütend, dass Rand ihnen allen das antut. Sogar die Aes Sedai der Gesandtschaft der Weißen Burg sind vor drei Tagen empört abgereist. Perrin geht zu seinen Räumen im Sonnenpalast; er wünscht sich heute beinahe, dass Berelain auftaucht, damit er ihr wirklich Angst machen und sie davonjagen kann. Doch er sieht sie nicht. Wie üblich findet er Faile mit Loial vor und sie riecht immer noch nach Zorn und Eifersucht. Perrin wünscht sich, dass sie nur ein Wort zu ihm sagt, dann würde er sie für alles um Vergebung bitten. Doch sie tut es nicht. Perrin setzt sich mit einem Buch hin, doch er liest nicht, sondern konzentriert sich nur auf Failes Geruch. Es klopft und Dobraine erscheint. Sulin begrüßt ihn mit einem übertrieben unterwürfigen Hofknicks, doch Perrin kann ihren Hohn riechen, der sich ganz plötzlich in fürchterliche Angst verwandelt. Dobraine riecht wachsam und nicht im mindesten, als hätte er sich an den Feiern beteiligt. Er bittet Perrin um ein Gespräch unter vier Augen, doch Perrin erklärt, sowohl Faile als auch Loial dürften alles hören. Er kann etwas riechen, dass er bei Faile immer mit ihrer Liebe zu ihm verbindet. Dobraine setzt sich und berichtet, dass Maringil an diesem Morgen vergiftet aufgefunden und Meilan auf der Straße erstochen wurde. Mins Visionen haben sich erfüllt. (Dornen (Kapitel)) Perrin fragt, warum Dobraine ihm das erzählt und dieser erklärt, er wäre der Freund des Wiedergeborenen Drachen. Er berichtet weiter, dass Colavaere am vergangenen Abend mit vielen Mitgliedern verschiedener Häuser gegessen habe. Sie alle wären nur klein, doch es sind viele und Colavaere hat offen mit ihnen darüber gesprochen, den Sonnenthron einzunehmen. Da sowohl Meilan als auch Maringil den Thron wollten, hätten beide Colavaere wohl ermordet, wenn sie davon erfahren hätten. Perrin versteht schließlich, was Dobraine sagen will und erklärt ihm, er solle mit Rhuarc sprechen, wenn er Colavaere des Mordes bezichtigen will. Dobraine entgegnet, dass er lieber mit Berelain sprechen würde, als mit einem Aiel, auch wenn er glaubt, dass Colavaere stärker ist als die Mayenerin. In diesem Moment betritt Berelain mit einem Bündel in der Hand den Raum. Perrin ist plötzlich so zornig, dass sie sogar vor den Augen seiner Frau mit ihm flirten will, dass er aufspringt und sie anschreit, sie solle sofort aus seinen Räumen verschwinden. Berelain ist so erschrocken, dass sie das Bündel fallen lässt, und Perrin kann riechen, dass Faile jetzt nicht nur eifersüchtig, sondern auch verletzt ist; etwas, das er nicht versteht, weil er Berelain schließlich davonjagen wollte. Faile ist verletzt, weil Perrin wegen Berelain sur Paendrag Paeron laut wird und sie anschreit, bei seiner Frau jedoch sanftmütig ist und auf ihre Vergebung wartet. Sie wünscht sich seine Gefühlsausbrüche für sich und die kühle Ruhe für ihre Rivalin. Da bemerkt Perrin, dass in dem Bündel Rands Schwert und seine Drachengürtelschnalle waren und er ist sofort alarmiert. Sulin wimmert, dass die Aes Sedai Erst-Bruder entführt haben und Berelain versucht sie zu beruhigen, doch die Aiel faucht sie an, dass sie sie wohl nicht erkennt. Sie sagt, warnt sie, noch einmal so zu tun, als wäre sie nicht anwesend, dann würde sie mit Berelain das tun, was Rhuarc schon im Stein von Tear getan hat. Berelain errötet stark, die anderen sehen sich verwirrt an. Während dessen ist Sulin zur Tür marschiert. Dobraine versucht sie aufzuhalten, da er und Berelain sich einig sind, dass niemand von Rands Entführung erfahren soll. Aber Berelain trägt einer Tochter des Speers nur fauchend auf, ihr ihren Cadin'sor zu bringen und Nandera und Rhuarc herzuschicken. Für Sulin ist ihre Schande groß genug geworden, um ihr Toh als erfüllt anzusehen, bewirkt dadurch, dass sie als Dienerin arbeiten musste, während Rand entführt wurde, weshalb sie ihn nicht beschützen konnte. * Luaine: jung, blond, Tochter des Speers Dobraine ist erleichtert, will Sulin jedoch fesseln und knebeln, da er sie für verrückt hält. Perrin erklärt ihm jedoch, dass sie eine Tochter des Speers ist, wenn er auch nicht weiß, wieso sie die Kleidung einer Dienerin trägt. Berelain erhält daraufhin einen warnenden Blick von Sulin. Perrin nimmt sich Rands Schwert, kommt dadurch aber Berelain sehr nahe. Er geht betont unbeteiligt zu Faile zurück, die jedoch zu Loial geht. Berelain folgt ihm und es entspinnt sich eine kleine Verfolgungsjagd, wobei jeder vor jedem davon läuft, während sie so tun, als hätten sie andere Motive als die wirklichen. Perrin erklärt laut, dass er Gewissheit braucht, dass Rand wirklich entführt wurde, denn für ihn beweist das Schwert allein nichts. Schließlich hatte Rand erklärt, drei Aes Sedai könnten ihm nicht gefährlich werden, und mehr als drei waren nie in seiner Nähe. Da sie einander inzwischen schneller verfolgen, dreht Perrin sich schließlich zu Berelain um, stößt sie zurück und fordert sie auf, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen. Berelain erklärt lächelnd, er könnte einer der wenigen Männer sein, die sie zum gehorchen bringen. Dann sagt sie ernst, sie hätte in Rands Räumen nach Hinweisen gesucht, denn tagelang seien mindestens zehn Aes Sedai zu ihr gekommen, um sie anzuweisen, wie sie Rand dazu bringen solle, mit nach Tar Valon zu gehen. Außerdem habe man ihr angedeutet, dass man sie auch gegen ihren Willen nach Mayene zurückschicken könnte. Dobraine ist überrascht, denn er hat nur Besuch von einer Aes Sedai erhalten, die enttäuscht schien, als er seine Ergebenheit gegenüber Rand betonte. Er sagt, dass Colavaere der Schlüssel ist, denn jeder weiß, dass Rand Elayne für den Sonnenthron bestimmt hat. Er weiß, dass Elayne den größeren Anspruch hat, denn Colavaere würde nur gehandelt haben, wenn sie wüsste, dass Rand nicht mehr zurückkehrt. Berelain erklärt, dass sie Beweise dass Colavaere die Anweisung gegeben hat, Maringils Wein zu vergiften, doch sie hätte zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht gewusst, warum. Perrins Hände verkrampfen sich und er erklärt, dass er Rand zurückholen wird, selbst wenn er allein gehen muss. Er ist sicher, dass Dannil Lewin und seine Männer kaum den halben weg von Caemlyn nach Cairhien zurückgelegt haben können. Loial sagt, er würde mit ihm kommen und Dobraine erklärt, dass auch er und fünfhundert Mann ihn begleiten werden. Dann sieht er zu Sulin und fragt, ob sie den Aiel trauen können. Perrin Aybara Sorilea fragt, ob man den Baummördern trauen kann. Sie ist zusammen mit Rhuarc, Amys und Nandera erschienen. Perrin fragt verblüfft, ob sie es bereits weiß. Nandera wirft Sulin vor, zu stolz zu sein, denn sogar die Gai'shain fanden, dass sie ihr Toh schon lange erledigt hätte. Nachdem sie sich in ein anderes Zimmer zurückgezogen haben, hört Perrin Faile murmeln, dass Sulin es durch die Zeichensprache der Töchter weitergegeben habe. Er ist ihr dankbar, fragt sich aber, warum sie nicht an den Beratungen teilnimmt. Seufzend erklärt er, dass es ihm egal ist, wer wem traut. Dann fragt er, ob Rhuarc bereit wäre, die Aiel gegen die Aes Sedai zu führen. Rhuarc zögert und gesteht dann, dass er nicht so viele Speere zur Verfügung hat wie Perrin glaubt, da die Shaido aus Brudermörders Dolch Richtung Cairhien ziehen. Er befürchtet, dass die Shaido erneut Cairhien plündern und Menschen verschleppen, wenn er alle Aiel mitnimmt. Perrin versteht nicht, warum das eine Rolle spielt, wenn sie doch Rand retten müssen. Er hat bemerkt, dass Sorilea ihn beobachtet und jetzt fordern die alte Weise Frau und Amys Rhuarc auf, Perrin alles zu erzählen. Rhuarc zögert kurz, dann sagt er, dass nur die Töchter des Speers und die Siswai'aman sie begleiten werden. Alle anderen Aiel wollen nicht gegen die Aes Sedai kämpfen. Perrin fragt, wie viele Cairhiener gegen die Aes Sedai kämpfen würden. Er ist sicher, dass es nur sechs sind und hofft, dass die Wölfe ihm helfen. Dobraine sagt steif, dass er und seine fünfhundert Mann kämpfen werden, egal wie viele Aes Sedai es sind. Sorilea erklärt höhnisch, er solle sich nicht fürchten, dann erschafft sie eine kleine blaue Flamme und Perrin erkennt überrascht, dass sie die Eine Macht lenken kann. Während sie Pläne schmieden, kann Perrin die Flamme nicht vergessen, sie flackert in seinem Geist wie eine Kriegserklärung. Galina Casban Galina erklärt Min, dass es ihr besser gehen würde, wenn sie mit den Aes Sedai zusammenarbeitet. Sie erinnert sich an das erste Treffen mit Min, als sie noch die Freundin von Nynaeve, Elayne und Egwene war, immer in Jungenkleidung. Und an das zweite Treffen, als sie sich als schmachtendes Mädchen ausgab und unter Siuans besonderem Schutz stand. Galina will sie behalten und gegen Alviarin benutzen, um Elaida beherrschen zu können. Sie spürt eine Veränderung bei den gewobenen Strängen und verabschiedet sich jäh. Draußen vor dem Zelt trägt sie den Behütern auf, Min noch besser zu bewachen, da sie in der Nacht versucht hatte zu fliehen. * Carilo: Behüter. Ist in der Nacht, als Min zu fliehen versuchte, nicht auf seinem Posten gewesen. Galina macht sich auf die Suche nach Gawyn, denn sie will nicht, dass er versucht, seine Mutter zu rächen, jetzt wo Rand ihr Gefangener ist. Der Zug hat früh am Tag gehalten, es ist erst nachmittag. Dreiunddreißig Aes Sedai sind anwesend, alles grüne, rote und weiße. * 33 Aes Sedai sind bei dem Zug dabei. 9 Grüne, 13 Rote, 11 Weiße Inmitten des Lagers, in der prallen Sonne, steht eine Kiste, umgeben von sieben Aes Sedai. Rand befindet sich darin und Galina nähert sich Erian, die Rand anscheinend für den Rest der Reise in dieser Kiste eingesperrt lassen will. Die Grüne fordert von Galina, dass Rand bestraft wird, da er schon wieder versucht hat, den Schild zu durchbrechen. * Erian: recht hübsch, Grüne Ajah, Gesicht ein blasses, fein gemeißeltes Oval, Dunkle Augen. Rand hat in seiner Wut über Mins Anwesenheit zwei ihrer Behüter getötet. puppenähnlich. Illian. klein, schlank Galina denkt darüber nach. Am vergangenen Abend hat Rand Min gesehen, der unsinniger Weise erlaubt worden war, im Lager herumzulaufen. Er hatte versucht, den Schild zu durchbrechen und dabei zwei Behüter getötet, bis die Aes Sedai sich wieder im Griff hatten und ihn fesseln konnten. Er wurde bestraft, woraufhin Min in der Nacht zu fliehen versucht hatte, weshalb sie bestraft wurde. Deshalb denkt Galina, es wäre besser, Min vor Rands Augen zu bestrafen, denn das würde ihn bezwingen. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn sofort gedämpft, doch das ist gegen das Gesetz. Sie wünscht sich, er wäre vernünftiger, denn das würde ihre Reise erleichtern. Da er aber stur ist, würde sie gern Min in seiner Nähe bestrafen lassen, damit er es hört. Doch da die beiden toten Behüter zu Erian gehörten, hat sie nach der Ansicht der meisten Aes Sedai das Anrecht auf die Bestrafung. Auch Galina sieht es so, denn wenn Erian sich von ihrer Wut befreit, dann wird sie für den Rest der Reise gelassener sein. Sie nickt Erian zu. Rand al'Thor Rand blinzelt, als die Kiste geöffnet wird. Er weiß was kommt und klammert sich trotz seiner schmerzenden Muskeln verzweifelt ans Nichts. Erian tritt vor ihn, Rand erkennt sie. Schweigend beginnt sie ihn mit der Macht zu schlagen und das Nichts zerbricht. Er will am liebsten weinen und schreien, doch er beißt die Zähne zusammen und starrt in Erians Augen. In seinem Kopf lamentiert Lews Therin, dass er Ilyena getötet hat. Rand wiederholt bei jedem Schlag, dass er den Aes Sedai niemals wieder trauen darf. Es macht ihn wütend, dass sie glauben, sie könnten ihn brechen und vor Elaida kriegen zu lassen. Also lächelt er unter schwersten Anstrengungen. Erians Augen weiten sich, dann werden die Schläge so stark, dass er sich kaum noch beherrschen kann. Er beißt die Zähne zusammen und sagt sich immer wieder, dass er nicht schreien wird. Es ist wie ein Schock, als die Schläge plötzlich aufhören, und sein Kiefer ist so verkrampft, dass er Mühe haben wird, den Mund zu öffnen. Als er wieder sehen kann, bemerkt er eine Gruppe Weiser Frauen zwischen den Aes Sedai. Erst hält er es für seine Phantasie, dann denkt er an Rettung, doch schließlich erkennt er, wer dort steht: es ist Sevanna, die lächelnd auf ihn zuschlendert. * Sevanna: praller, gieriger Mund, hellgrüne Augen, schönes, von goldenen Haaren umrahmtes Gesicht Rand hätte beinahe gelacht, als ihm klar wird, dass diese Frau - die ihn vermutlich für Couladins Tod umbringen will - hofft, dass er ihr in den Ausschnitt starrt. Sevanna streicht über seinen Hals, als wolle sie ihm den Kopf abschneiden. Dann erklärt sie zufrieden, dass die Aes Sedai ihren Teil des Handels eingehalten haben und sie ihren eingehalten hat. Rand wird wieder in die Kiste gesperrt und erst da stößt er einen langen Atemzug aus. Er fragt sich, welchen Handel es zwischen der Weißen Burg und den Shaido gibt, doch er will zuerst darüber nachdenken, wie er Min befreien kann. Er quält sich, bis er wieder im Nichts ist und streckt sich dann nach Saidin aus, doch Lews Therin ist gleichzeitig mit ihm dort. Rand verflucht ihn und fordert ihn auf, wenigstens einmal mit ihm zusammen zu arbeiten. Lews Therin antwortet, Rand solle mit ihm zusammenarbeiten und Rand ist beinahe entsetzt, dass der Tote ihm tatsächlich geantwortet hat. Obwohl er ihn loswerden will, schlägt er Lews Therin vor, zusammen zu arbeiten, denn er hat nicht mehr viel Zeit bis Tar Valon. Lews Therin lacht wahnsinnig, ist aber einverstanden, bevor er verschwindet. Rand greift wieder nach Saidin und tastet sich unendlich vorsichtig zu der Stelle, wo der Schild zusammengefügt ist. Lews Therin erklärt, dass diese Stelle hart ist, doch mit der Zeit weicher wird, bevor er endgültig verschwindet. Rand berührt die Stelle wieder. Er weiß, dass er keine Zeit mehr hat, und will am nächsten Tag wieder versuchen, die Barriere zu durchbrechen, auch wenn es ist, als würde er auf Stein einschlagen. Er weiß, dass man ihn dafür wieder bestrafen wird, und dass es sicherlich wieder Erian sein wird. Er will sie anlächeln und am Tag danach nur den Schild streifen, um herauszufinden, ob sie ihn auch dafür bestrafen. Dann will er um Wasser bitten und vielleicht darum, herausgelassen zu werden. Er will ihnen vorspielen, furchtsam und gebrochen zu sein, damit sie ihn nicht mehr so stark bewachen und vielleicht nicht mehr sechs Aes Sedai benutzen, um den Schild aufrecht zu halten. Er merkt, dass er lacht und immer wieder die Barriere ertastet. Galina Casban Galina sieht den abziehenden Weisen Frauen der Shaido hinterher. Sie ist besorgt, weil jede von ihnen - außer Sevanna - eine recht starke Machtlenkerin war. Für Galina sind sie keine Bedrohung, doch in ein paar Tagen will sie den zweiten Teil des "Handels" angehen - den Tod von Gawyn und den meisten der Jünglinge. Zurück im Lager steht Erian an der Kiste. Die Grüne erklärt, Rand würde tatsächlich weinen und bricht selbst in Tränen aus. Galina bietet ihr an, in ihr Zelt zu kommen, wo sie gemeinsam Tee trinken, doch Erian will lieber zu ihren zwei übrigen Behütern und sie trösten. * Erian: hatte vier Behüter. Rashan und Bartol sind noch übrig. Als sie fort ist, überlegt Galina, ob Rand tatsächlich weint, doch sie bezweifelt auch sehr, dass er lacht. Egal was die anderen sagen - sie will ihn von jetzt an jeden Tag bestrafen, damit er bei seinem Einzug in die Weiße Burg gebrochen ist und nur noch tut, was man ihm sagt. Sevanna Als die Weisen Frauen wieder zwischen den Bäumen sind, fragt Sevanna, ob die Machtlenkerinnen gesehen haben, wie die Aes Sedai Rand festhalten. Therava erklärt, sie könnten alles genauso weben. Sevanna tastet nach dem kleinen Steinwürfel, den ihr ein Fremder gegeben hat. Es war Sammael. (Muster in Mustern (Kapitel)) Der Fremde hatte gesagt, so solle den Kubus benutzen, wenn Rand gefangen ist, doch Sevanna will Rand lieber für sich selbst. Sie will die Frau des Car'a'carn werden. * Kleiner Steinwürfel: kleiner würfel, mit komplizierten Gravuren bedeckt Sie dreht sich zu Desaine und sagt, es wäre Zeit. Die Weise Frau ist überrascht, doch sie beginnt zu schreien, ehe ihr klar wird, was geschieht. Sevanna sieht fasziniert zu, wie die anderen Weisen Frauen ihren Körper mit Hilfe der Einen Macht zerteilen; für ihren Plan ist es wichtig, dass das nur mit Hilfe der Macht geschieht. Charaktere *Perrin Aybara *Faile Bashere *Loial *Sulin *Dobraine Taborwin *Berelain sur Paendrag Paeron *Luaine *Sorilea *Rhuarc *Amys *Nandera *Galina Casban *Min Farshaw *Carilo *Erian Boroleos *Rand al'Thor *Lews Therin Telamon *Sevanna *Therava *Desaine Erwähnt * Idrien Tarsin * Herid Fel * Maringil * Meilan Mendiana * Colavaere Saighan * Elayne Trakand * Taringail Damodred * Dannil Lewin * Nynaeve al'Meara * Egwene al'Vere * Elayne Trakand * Siuan Sanche * Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan * Alviarin Freidhen * Gawyn Trakand * Morgase Trakand - als Gawyns Mutter * Rashan * Bartol Gruppen *''Ta'veren'' *Wolfsbruder *Ogier *Aiel **Töchter des Speers **Weise Frau (Aiel) **Clanhäuptling **''Car'a'carn'' *Erste von Mayene *Aes Sedai **Rote Ajah **Grüne Ajah **Weiße Ajah *Jünglinge *Wilde Erwähnt * Frauenzirkel - als Frauenkreis * Gemeinderat - als Ratsversammlung * Haus Chuliandred * Haus Annallin * Haus Osiellin * Wiedergeborener Drache * Gesandtschaft der Weißen Burg Orte *Cairhien (Nation) **Cairhien (Hauptstadt) ***Sonnenpalast Erwähnt * Zwei Flüsse ** Emondsfeld * Rands Schule in Cairhien * Mayene * Tar Valon ** Weiße Burg * Rhuidean * Rückgrat der Welt - als Drachenmauer Gegenstände * Verzierter Steinwürfel-Ter'angreal Erwähnt * Sonnenthron Ereignisse * Fest der Lichter Kategorie:Die Hexenschlacht (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Cairhien Kategorie:Sonnenpalast